The Voices in The Void
by ClockWrite
Summary: He was living in a world where superpowers were a common thing. His quirk, 'Emotional Sense', was bland. Good thing he has a separate ability all together. He can walk into a separate world, or worlds. When he meets a young quirkless kid, a bit younger then him, he decides to teach him how to listen to the voices...the ones calling from The Void. (OC MC) (Separate Power! Izuku)
1. Start Line

It was the early morning, around six, when I got up. My bed made a barely audible squeak as I rose from the covers, my hair amess and crust in my eyes. Almost instantly I was greeted by the voices of those that dwelled in the void.

_'So the Void Guardian awakens at last. I would inquire about your dreams but seeing as **MalÆ** is constantly consuming them for his benefit, I see no reason to.', spoke a voice that echoed like thunder in an abyss, each word feeling as though time was paused for only a moment inside my head._

"And good morning to you too, **Ëlios**."

A simple grunt was all I got back. Figures.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Switching on the light, I was blind for a moment before my eyes adjusted. Groaning in annoyance, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, the ice cold water almost jolting me from drowsiness. With that done I put my toothpaste back and close my mirror, where I'm greeted by one of the residents of my house.

Standing behind me with a hand on her hip is a very... interesting woman. She's a bit tall, a foot taller than me and I'm five foot seven. She has long flowing hot pink with black highlighted hair tied in two pigtails on either side of her head. The girl has pale skin, damn near white in color, an angelic face with soft features and piercing pearl colored eyes, the pupils sideways like those of an octopus or goat. From her lower back sprouted a pair of bat like wings, a dark black with pink colored claws and from the bottom of her spine was a long winding tail with a sharp arrowhead tip, it's color the same as her wings and the tip the same pink coloration. She seemed to be wearing a revealing outfit, black lines stretching across her developed and curvaceous body like strange, uniformed tattoos. The lines covered the more serious areas like the crotch and down the middle of her ample breasts to block out any... obscurities. The outfit was so close to her skin, they looked like only tattoos, making it seem she was naked, but technically she was with what she was wearing. The girl's appearance was youthful but nothing to exaggerated, as she looked to be in her early twenties.

I looked at her like there was nothing there before turning back to my mirror and checking myself over. "Morning Elizabeth." The now named woman leaned against the bathroom wall as she gave a snear. "Morning to you as well, dunce."

I roll my eyes at the nickname. It was insulting when she first used it but over the course of several years, it lost its touch. I smirk as a flip her off, leaving the restroom. Going to my kitchen to make myself a good old bowl of cereal, I walk past the backdoor to my house. With a stretch, popping a few bones in doing so, I open my fridge and grab three cucumbers. Walking out into the brisk fall morning, the air cold enough to make every hair on my body stand on end, I marched on over to a medium sized pond.

The small body of water was fifteen feet across and twenty feet long. It was shaped like the number eight and held all kinds of water plants, like pond lilies and water weeds. The edges of the pond were crowded by ferns and bushes, the tips of the leaves dipping ever so slightly into the water to create ever so gentle ripples in the otherwise calm surfect. Boulders as big as cars breached out of the water's surface, each one covered in mosses and ferns. The large rocks were positioned in a way that made them seem like a natural gateway to the other half the tranquil scene. From the edge of where I was standing, I could see the small island at the center of the other half, covered in grass, as a bonsai tree, it's small frail leaves trimmed to perfection.

I scanned the waters for movement, the only sound was the gentle breeze shifting the trees surrounding me and the birds chirping, alongside the small waterfall near by that fed the pond before me. "_**Itazura**_. Breakfast."

As if on command, there was a small angular wave cutting through the water, a dark shape swimming straight for the edge I was standing by. It was quiet. Slowly I saw a hand lift from the water. It was a dark leafy green in color, the texture of the skin like that of a frog, slick and smooth with a dark green, almost black, patterns. The three fingers and thumb was long and bony, skin stretched in-between each digit to form webbing. The fingernails were long, curved and a solid black, each wickedly sharp. All in all, the limb looked like it belonged to the stereotypical witches Americans advertise in October.

Crouching down, I give the cucumbers to the clawed hand. With each vegetable I give up, the hand sinks beneath the surface before coming back up to claim the rest of it's meal. By the time the last cucumber is taken I get a thumbs up from the water. The wave like ripple moves away as I walk back to my house, passing by a sign that said "BEWARE OF KAPPA!"

I go through the rest of my daily routine, and one its done its only a quarter after seven.

_'I'm a little low on some stuff'_, I thought to myself as I watched television from couch_. 'Might as well head into the city for groceries…'_

I get up and walk over to a large body mirror, like the kind in a changing room to see your whole outfit. I stand in front of the piece of reflective glass and simply step through it…

* * *

When entering _**The Void**_, it is best described as falling through space or floating in a pool, but minus the water You feel your insides float up a bit, and if you've just eaten and your not used to passing between the _**Layers**_, you would most certainly blow a few chunks. There is almost no sound, other than what could be described as a soft breeze moving across you body, lukewarm like a nice summer day with cool air from a water source nearby. Other than that, you have your own heartbeat to listen to as you drift seemingly endlessly.

The area around me, the actual environment of the in-between, is like flying through a nothing. It's all just black and nothing else. You can't even see your own hand as you pass through.

It isn't long before my feet touch down onto what could only be called solid ground. Everything starts to fill with color and your senses all come back to you, leading to a dazed state of mind. Opening my brownish-gold eyes, I see what I call 'The Gateway', as it is the first Layer, and the very entrance this terrifying and demonic world. Or world's considering there are more below me.

Before me is a forest, trees long and dead, their branches long spindles like the leg of a black widow. The bark of the trees are midnight black, the roots exposed and twisted like the tentacles of a bleeding squid, it's inky colored blood completely coating the limbs. The trees also gave off a bioluminescent glow, like a glow worm, in an ominous purple hue. It was memorizing, even if I've seen it hundreds of times before. Walking through an arch naturally made by the trees, I passed through a world I suspect very few humans have seen or felt. The 'forest' was literally alive, everything was glowing different colors, those of the darker variations anyway. Brilliant dark reds, purples, blacks, blues and dark greens filled the air, like miniature stars floating in the air like dust particles. The ground pulsed on color with every step I took. There was a some drumming, like a lone musician was playing all on his lonesome with percussion instrument in hand. The sound was like a heartbeat, (which it was), but one of tremendous proportions. It was reverberating across the entire forest yet it did not disturb the activity currently happening. From my peripheral vision I could see movement all around me, shadows shifting in the Darkness beyond where the colors could reach.

I walked on for what felt like a few minutes, when in actuality, it was an instant in the outside world, in our reality. A soft flutter drew my eyes to one of the bizarre and terrifying things that live here. A lifeforms similar to a butterfly flew past me. The difference with this one and a normal butterfly is the fact the insect had a grotesque body, a thorny abdomen and legs and a set of wicked claws. It was the size of a small bird and it elegant wings looked like two galaxies swirling next to it body, the shape inconsistent as it shifted like a cloud.

I observed it for a short while before continuing on.

Pushing the demonic looking ferns out of my way, I spotted my way out of this world. In front of me was a lake, one wide and expansive, the liquid a black color with a shimmer of rainbows of color. In essence it looked like a lake made of oil. I walked to the edge, black sand shifting and crunching beneath my feet. I stood right at the lake's edge, the oily water reflecting my body perfectly as not a single thing disturbed the surface of the liquid. I stared and stared, studying myself. I took a breath before closing my eyes and falling forward, a coolness washing over me but not the feeling like I jumped. The same feeling of entering The Void returning, but instead of brought out of it, I was being pushed back out.

* * *

I exited The Void from a window facing into an alley, hidden from praying eyes. Straightening my trench coat, I walked out of the decrepit space.

* * *

After a few hours of grabbing my groceries and other necessities from various stores and shops, I decided to walk for a little bit before using my ability to go back into The Void. As I was making my way around, I came across a boy in a middle school uniform being suffocated by a villain made out of a dark green sludge, taking about how he was running from 'him' and needed a decent sized skin suit to escape, calling the boy his 'hero'.

I decided it was best to intervene as no pro hero was present but I seem to have spoken too soon. Punching a man hole cover open crawled out non other than the Symbol of Peace himself, All Might. The blonde mountain of a man saw the attempted murder in progress and called out one of his moves, don't care which, before splattering the sludge villain across the underpass walls and in effect, sperating him from the boy.

Stepping back around the corner, I decided to watch from afar as All Might gently slapped the boy awake from unconsciousness. Waking up, I could see only the back of the teenager's head, which was basically dominated by his curly black and green hair. From his voice he was an absolute mess of stuttering and I could feel his fanboyish personality from where I was, a few yards from the two. The boy began to rapidly thank the hero for saving him and autographing his notebook, bowing so violently I was concerned the kid would get a concussion. As All Might gathered the semi liquid villain in a bottle before he could reform himself, the boy was going to ask a question but the number one hero apologized as he was about to leap away in a hurry.

And to my surprise, the middle schooler actually grabbed onto the moving pro's leg as he jumped incredibly high. As much as I don't like to interfere with other people's problems and situations, (the current situation being the few instances), I wanted to make sure the kid didn't get killed.

Using my gift, I shifted into a large window near me and tracked the two from their auras.

* * *

I had just tracked down All Might and the curly haired kid to the roof of a building where the muscular hero had to make an apparent emergency landing. I listened closely from around the corner of an obstruction on the roof as the hero began to scold the boy for his reckless action. From there, the kid apologized and began to finish the question he tried to ask. Apparently he asked if a person could become a hero without a quirk. From there there was the sound of a broken steam pipe and the green haired kid screamed.

Peeking around the corner, I saw that All Might, the Symbol of Peace and quite possibly the strongest human on Earth, was now a shriveled skeleton of a man, his blockish facial features now sharp and pointed, his slicked back hair and bangs now a wild mane and drooping, and his clothes hanging from his thin frame. He sat down and revealed how he had become like this from a villain battle which ended in his respiratory system and half his stomach was basically destroyed and his hero work has been cut short to only three hours at a time. As the hero got back up to leave, he told the curly haired teen how it was being a hero was dangerous and that heroes risk their lives on a daily basis. And then he said,

"So no. I don't think you can become a hero..."

The aura I saw on the middle schooler went from nervous to shock, sadness, anger, and heartbreak all at once. Poor kid.

All Might walked towards the stair well down from the roof before he passed and unintentionally broke the kid even more. "It's not bad to dream. But you have to make dream realistically…"

He was gone.

The boy stood there for a few moments, crying silently, before walking off as well and wiping his tears.

_'Ssso the falssse God killed the dreamsss of a mortal child, how quaint."_, hissed a new voice my mind, one full of mayhem and dread. _'I can sssmell the boy's sssuffering and dismay even in my dreamsss~. He reeks of depression, anxiety and hatred! Oh how I love it~!'_

I growled at the voice. God's how I hate him. " **_Apep_**, silence your foul mouth.", I say out loud quietly.

_'Hehehe. Like you can ever sssilence chaos, Black Marcher. I truly wonder what you will do. Will you ignore the pain of another, like you mossstly do? Or will you aid him?_'

I'm go quiet. As I've said before, I usually avoid other's problems or situations, but this instance is a rarity. I could just go home and forget about this whole thing or I can intervene in the boy's destiny. It was a tough choice to make, considering-

_**Boom!**_

I look on over from the roof, seeing a large billowing of black smoke. I narrow my eyes, knowing that something is amiss.

I take a deep breath. I put down my grocery bags, roll my shoulders and run forward, using one of my powers to propel me more than a normal person.

Sighing, I eternally monologue. _'Now let's see what the hell is happening, shall we?'_

* * *

Sweet Jesus.

I look upon the destruction caused by the smart sludge villain from before. He must have escaped when that boy grabbed onto All Might's leg.

Apparently, the bastard got a hold of another middle schooler, this one having an explosion quirk of some sort. He had sharp red eyes and spikey blonde hair like, funny enough, a tan explosion.

He was trapped in the thick sludge, surrounded by destroyed property and flames, no doubt caused by his quirk. I look over from my perch atop another roof overseeing the whole escapade. I can see the Pro Hero's Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Backdraft and a few others standing around like brainless idiots from the side lines.

I could hear them say how their quirks were not suited for the villain and how they should wait for a more suitable hero for the job.

For fuck's sake.

I look to my right and see Mt. Lady unable to enter the frag due to her augmented size being unable to enter the narrow area ahead.

My brows furrow in agitation and frustration. These people, professional heroes, are unable to stop a villain with a hostage, one suffocating with each passing second, because their quirks are incompatible with the situation?

God, now I actually see why Chizome hates this society.

These people can at least make an effort for crying out loud! At least Backdraft has a legitimate reason for not being able to fight, he's too busy fighting the flames caused by that blonde idiots quirk! He can at least stop using it so the heroes can get close.

Yet again to my shock, (that's a record, twice in one day?), the boy with black and green hair leaped over the guardrail put up by the police and ran _directly for the villain_. He throws his backpack at the sludge's only visible weak point, his eyes, and temporary blinds him. I sense the boy aura change. Fear is present but it is diluted by courage and heroism. He wants to save the other kid, calling out his name as 'Kacchan'. The quirkless wonder began to claw at the villain's liquid body in a desperate attempt to free his, what I assume to be, classmate. I tune into their voices to see what the heck he's saying.

"Deku! What the hell do you think your doing!?", Kacchan yells out, in anger for some reason. Probably worried for Deku? Damn, the kid's name means 'useless'?

"I don't know! My legs just started moving on their own! But you looked like you needed help!"

This kid. He's got heart I'll give 'em that.

As soon as I saw that villain recovered, I decided to jump into the fight. 'Deku's' words kinda inspired me believe it or not.

With a huge leap, I smash into the ground with an audible 'crack'! It was the concrete beneath me that gave way.

I look up to see that the two kids and the villain are looking at me in surprise.

Running forward, I grab Deku by the collar of his uniform and grab Kacchan as well. With a simple tug, both are out of danger as I jump back from the sludge villain, who recovered from his shock.

"You son of a bitch! You took my hostage!"

He swung a tendrils of goo at me but I put my arms up in a defensive posture like in American boxing. But contact never comes.

I feel a huge rush of wind before I see All Might, now buff, say something to Deku before launching a powered punch into the slime villain. He splattered everywhere like in the underpass and the absolute strength behind the pro hero's punch caused air pressure to burst out into the area.

I feel water touch my skin as I open my eyes to see that a cloud had formed. The bastard actually changed the weather.

The crowd cheers for the muscular hero's victory like it was hard fought or something.

Looking behind me as I relax my body, I see those two kids looking at me with wide eyes.

My eyes fall upon Deku who flinches under my gaze.

I've got to talk to this kid.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new fic. If you don't know already, the premise behind it all was inspired by the really awesome My Hero fanfic "The Dark Below"**

**Hope you enjoyed and if you can,Fav, Follow, and Review but nothing negative. Constructive criticism is appreciated but anything really negative or hateful will be killed off like it's the frickin' Purge.**

**Don't forget everyone!**

_**PEACE AND PLUS ULTRAAAAA!**_


	2. And So It Begins

**Hey everyone! Thank you for faving and following this story only a few hours after me posting it! It was a bit of a surprise it garnered attention so quickly! I appreciate your support, so thank you.**

**Now as I said at the end of the last chapter, this story is inspired by the incredibly written story, "The Dark Below" by DarthPeezy, where Midoriya gains not only One For All but his own quirk that allows him to enter another world where anything and everything exists, and leads to some interesting situations and character development, so go check it out, I highly recommend it.**

**The idea for my character, (who's name and full description will be in this chapter), was originally going to be about him only seeing yōkai. But after reading "The Dark Below", I realized there was more potential in that ability, so I gave him the power to see and interact with not only Yōkai, but demons, monsters, and even gods. The character was also inspired by the sensational show Supernatural and the DC character Constantine. **

**Btw, this character is not meant to be edgy or emo or anything. He has more personality than just that one guy with supernatural powers and a tragic past, hell no to that. **

**But I will admit there will be a bit of drama in the MC's life.**

**DragonshadowRyukage: **I see what mean. I had already planned to have ways for there to be differences between The Void and DarthPeezy's Abyss and the rules that exist. Thank you for your criticism, it was much appreciated.

**With all that out of the way, let's get back to the story!**

After the sludge villain was contained, All Might was instantly surrounded by reporters while the two middle schoolers were looked over by paramedics.

The blonde one, his real name being Katsuki Bakugo, was praised for his bravery and complimented for his quirk. He was even offered positions at hero agencies if he ever went pro. In my opinion,it was unbelievable. The kid did next to nothing productive if you can even count how he only made the heroes' jobs harder by blowing up every second he was captured.

Then there was the green haired kid. He was in the process of being scolded by Death Arms and Kamui Woods for being 'reckless' and putting himself in harm's way, saying that they had it under control and a quirkless shouldn't interfere. Alright, I'm done.

"Oi.", I call out to the two pros, gaining not only there attention but apparently some reporters near by. Kamui raises his...brow? Hard to tell since his head is made of wood. "Sorry kid, we're a little busy at the moment. This kid foolishly jumped into the villain to save his friend-."

"Yeah. I know.", I interrupt him. "What I also know is he had more courage and brain power than you and the rest of you morons present. This kid, a quirkless middle schooler, had the guts to jump into a fight against a villain you guys said 'had a quirk you couldn't beat'. The way I see it, this kid is more of a hero than anyone of you jackasses."

The pros were shocked, and so was the crowd listening. Death Arms glared at me. "Kid, you don't know what you're talking about." The nerve of this guy.

I return his glare with one of my own, and it seemed to take the super strength hero back. "Really? You're all commending the kid who made your jobs harder while the kid who tried to save him and doing what you idiots couldn't is getting scolded." I face palm. "For fuck's sake." I raise my hands, giving up on these zero brain celled shits. "You know what? Fuck this whole conversation. Fuck your mentality and fuck your idea of bringing this kid down. We're leaving." I look over my shoulder at the shell shocked boy. "Yo, curly. Let's go."

He follows me as we walk away from the silenced crowd and pro heroes.

I walk behind the kid as we head down a road, the sun now setting in front of us. The kid's head is down as he tightly clutches a partly burned notebook to his chest. I watch him suddenly stop and turn towards me, looking me dead in the eye. I'm able to fully see and study his face in full detail. He has large green eyes the same color as his hair, and freckles on either sides of his plain looking innocent face in the shape of diamonds. My quirk picks up on his current emotions.

_Anxiety. Relief. Curiosity. _

His eyes are a little watery and his cheeks are stained from tears. "W-Why d-did you defend m-me?", he asks in a timid stuttering voice.

I look at him, as he looks at me. "I saw you in the process of being assaulted by that villain. Down in that underpass." He is naturally shocked. "I was going to help you but All Might got there first. He left but you followed,in your own dangerous way I might add."

The kid shrinks back at the memory. "You saw all of that?"

I nod. "I knew All Might would try to save you if you fell but I wanted to make sure just in case. I don't usually do that sort of stuff by the way. But what I then came across was your conversation with the number one hero on that roof." He goes to speak but I raise my hand to his face to stop him. "Don't worry. Lips are sealed with his little secret."

"So you heard what he said.", the kid says, deflating at the memory. "I can't be a hero without a quirk. I'm just a Deku after all…"

My brow become knitted as my eyes narrow, seeing the school boy lower his head in shame and sadness. "Oi." He looks up at me with furrowed brows. "Y-Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"I-Izuku M-Midoriya."

I look down a bit and smirk before looking him in his emerald eyes. "Well, _Midoriya_, to me, your more than a Deku. You are not useless."

His eyes widen as he starts listing off reason why he is useless, talking about how he was quirkless and couldn't do anything right. "Zip it. I don't care if you have a quirk or not, all I care about is who you are _as a person_. I saw you run at that sludge guy when your classmate was captured. You had more bravery and heart than anyone of those _Pros_. You risked your life to save someone, the consequences be damned. Tell me, why did you run to help?"

"I-I don't know! My l-legs just moved on their own!"

I grin a bit, which causes Midoriya to jump back in fear. "I don't know about you kid but that sounds like a real hero to me. In my opinion-"

"DEKU!", yells out a new voice.

I look back to see that Bakugo kid trying to catch us. He looks pissed for some reason.

"K-Kacchan?"

Bakugo takes a breather before he starts talking. "Listen, I didn't need a fucking weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me, got that!? You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop. You didn't help me. You did nothing and don't forget it." He turns walks off before finishing his little bout. "I don't owe you anything!"

And little that, the little shit is gone.

"Yeesh. What crawled up his ass and died?", I asked as I look to Midoriya. He comically swear drops a bit. "K-Kachan's always been like that, even when we were kids…"

"Mmm. As I was saying, in my opinion-."

"**I…AM HERE!"**

Oh for the love of Christ.

All Might slides in dramatically in front of Midoriya and me before stopping.

"A-All Might! How are you here!? I thought you were being swarmed by the press!", Izuku exclaims.

"**Hahaha! I know a few ways of getting past them with ease- **FWOOSH!"

And like that, the Symbol of Peace turned into a ghoul in half a second. A now emaciated All Might wipes blood off of his mouth before realizing I saw the whole thing and I sense absolute panic from him. "Calm down, All Might. I know about your secret." Then I go on to explain what I said to Izuku on how I came across the two and stumbled upon their conversation. He calms down thankfully.

"Well, thank you for accepting, well, _this_ a secret. I can't have the nation going into a panic. But onto what I going to say! Young Midoriya! I want to say I was wrong!"

"W-What!?"

"...I sorry what the hell?"

He continues to explain how Midoriya showed he was truly a hero and coincidentally asked the kid if his legs move on their own, using the analogy on how heroes began their origins on how their legs moved on their own in the face of danger. He then went on to explain that he was wrong and proudly pronounced that Izuku could be a hero. Are you serious right now?

"And I find you, Izuku Midoriya, worthy of inheriting my quirk!"

I'm sorry what.

"I-Inheriting y-y-your quirk!? Is that even possible!?", Izuku exclaims then goes off on a mubble storm, talking about the debate society and the community has on what All Might's quirk truly is and a lot of incomparable stuff I couldn't understand.

Luckily All Might cuts the kid out of his little session and goes on to explain his quirk, One For All, and how it has the ability to be passed on and how it stockpiles the power of all it's previous users. Impressive, if I do say so myself.

All Might then looks to both of us as he explains the nature of One For All is a closely kept secret and very few know of it, making me and Midoriya the added few.

Izuku accepts All Might's offer and explains he needs Izuku at Dagobah Beach early in the morning before going off and leaving me with the kid.

I look at him as I jokingly comment on how he must be having the most eventful day of his life. He chuckles a bit and comments on how it's quite possibly true. As we're walking I stop and slap my head. "Where are my crudely placed manners? You don't know my name." I turn to him and bow dramatically like I just performed a magic act. "The name's **_Kanjōsu Mukōgosha_**. But if your parent or guardian gives me their blessing, you can call me Sensei."

I look at him and I'm concerned his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets from how many times they've wide. "W-WAIT WHAT!?

Midoriya led me to his home, a simple apartment building a few stories tall. After an elevator ride up to one of the top floors, he led me to his humble abode. Unlocking the door, I was met with the interior of his home, the decor and furniture a warm cozy normalness. I was also taken back by the smell of food, no doubt the work of who ever was caring for Izuku.

"Mom, I'm home!", he called out happily as he discards his shoes, as I follow suit.

Utensils clanked as I hear foot approaching. "Oh sweetie, welcome back! I was just in the middle of making Katsudon!", replied a cherry voice from the kitchen. Stepping out I was met with Midoriya's mother, a short chubby woman with green hair and eyes like her son. The absolute aura from this woman automatically made me feel welcome and loved for some reason. She was surprised by my appearance behind her son, as she gained a slightly nervous voice, a damn exact copy of her kid's persona. "O-Oh! Izuku you didn't tell me you were having someone over!"

"I, uh, actually met him on my way home! Mukōgosha, this is my mom!"

I step forward a bow to the kindly woman while introducing myself. She does the same, revealing her name to be Inko Midoriya. "Please sit, I just had made tea if you would like some."

I gently smile and accept the gracious offer as I take a seat on the couch nearby. Izuku looks to me and excuses himself as he leaves to change out of his uniform. When he leaves, his mother comes back with a tray that has three small cups and a kettle, the scent of the brew filling my nose and enticing me to try it. She pours my cup first and hands it to me where I then thank her. After taking a sip, I explain the reason for my presence. "Miss Midoriya, I thank you for your hospitality. But the reason I'm here concerns your son Midoriya." She looks at me with a slightly startled face, putting a hand to her mouth. Before she can reply, I relay that her boy was in no trouble. "Have you seen the news today?"

"Well, no, I was busy with errands and cooking dinner. Why do you ask?"

"No more than an hour, two hours ago, a villain captured a middle schooler named Katsuki Bakugo." I sense a glint of recognition in her eyes as she explains that Bakugo is the son of her close friend. "Ah, I see. He fine by the way, if it wasn't for your son. I spotted him as he ran straight for the villain and tried to save his classmate. He was able to distract the villain long enough for me and All Might to intervene. And before you say anything, your son, a quirkless, did the one thing that the other pros, besides All Might, couldn't. He tried to save someone. What I then saw within your son was the potential. He has the head and the heart to become a hero, and a damn good one at that. And what I'm trying to say is this: will you give your blessing so that I may teach your son skills he can use to become the very thing he desires?"

Miss Midoriya falls deathly silent and her skin pales. I can understand and I'm concerned that I may have overloaded her with information. She then asks how old I am.

"I am sixteen**.**"

"If that's s-so then how will you teach my son!? Are you even a pro hero!?", she asks. I can understand why she would ask these questions. "No, I am not a pro hero. And for teaching, I know ways on how your son can be a hero with my aid. I will train him until he is ready to face whatever hero school he aims for. I believe in your son, I believe that he can a hero and if not, the _greatest_ hero." The loving mother begins to tear up as she begins to cry, a torrent of tears flooding out onto her face. Pulling out a handkerchief from my trench coat I hand it to her as she takes it. Thanking me she begins to calm down, taking shaky breaths. Through puffy eyes, Inko explains how on the day her soon was diagnosed, he later asked her if he could be a hero as he cried watching a video of All Might saving the masses. "T-The only t-thing I said to him was that I was sorry! What kind of mother am I to not believe in her own son!?"

I stand up and sit next to her as I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder. "You had no idea on how to address the situation, to give him support. You were scared to support him because you feared he wouldn't make it, even with you in his corner. The past is in the past and right now you can still fight for him. You can still support his dream to be a hero. You see the fire in his heart, yes? I want to help that fire grow so it can go from a candle to a raging inferno. But the decision is yours. No doubt even if you say no to my offer, Midoriya will find his own way to make his dream real." Getting up from my spot, I made my way to the front door where I caught sight of Izuku in casual clothes hiding against the wall, his eyes having stray tears.

His mother got up too and spotted him. She opened her arms and her son ran in to hug her. Parent and child gave each other a long while, embracing as silent tears fell. I watched with a small hint of happiness. It felt nice. Seeing such a loving moment.

Once the two were done, Izuku's mother turned to me and bowed deeply. I want to thank you for giving my son this opportunity and for believing in him. I hope you teach him what he needs to know. But I have to ask; what will you teach him?"

I think long and hard about my answer. Deciding whether to reveal the nature of the power besides my quirk? I come to the conclusion that keeping it secret would be pointless. "Miss Midoriya. If I may ask, are you religious or superstitious?"

The question catches her off guard. "I'm, yes a little bit. But I don't believe in that nonsense like breaking a mirror or a black and stuff like that. But I do pray." I give a sound acknowledgement to her satisfactory answer. "What I will teach your son could harm him, but if he follows my instructions diligently, any consequences are null and void to him. My quirk is 'Emotional Sense', which allows me to know or sense the emotions someone is feeling. It has its uses but a mostly bland power. But the real gift, or curse depending how you see it, is my connection to a place called The Void."

Izuku perks up at this information, curiosity spiking. "So you have two quirks!"

"No, I have only one. I am connected to The Void through unknown means but it is a power separate from our society's Quirks. It is an ability to see things that other people couldn't. The reason why I ask if you were religious was to see your opinion. Izuku. I can see ghosts, yōkai, monsters, and things that would send a normal person into madness. I can also travel into The Void, a world separate from our reality and separated into levels I call Layers. In each Layers there is different piece of The Void and each one is terrifying and mystical at once. Midoriya, I'm going to teach how to tap into a small piece of this world so it's abilities are yours to command."

Both mother and child are silent, absorbing the words I've spoken. Izuku looks to his hand as he clutches it slowly. "So...I can use The Void, but-"

"You will still be quirkless. But unlike a quirk, your abilities will be separate from everything else. If you take my lessons to heart, you will become faster, stronger, and more resilient to damage. You could summon force fields and weapons made from the dark substance of The Void. And if I think your ready, I will teach you how to walk through it. Do you, Izuku Midoriya, claim your position as my student and claim the skills to become the hero you want to be?", I say as I hold out my hand.

The kid is speechless but like with All Might when he offered One For All, he accepts without hesitation. He takes my hand and proudly says, "I'll do it!"

**Thanks for checking out this chapter. For chapter three, I will reveal Mukōgosha's reason for making Izuku his student even though he's only sixteen and the rules for The Void. **

**Fav, follow and review! Any support or advice is appreciated!**

**Remember!**

**_PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!_**


	3. Monsters are Real

**New chapter!**

**In the third installment, Mukōgosha encounters one his daily responsibilities and calls upon extra aid in some unlikely people. The Void Walker now clashes with a monster regarded as nothing more than folklore…**

**DragonshadowRyukage:** Thank you for giving your input for this story and for bringing some things to light! You really helped a lot!

**With that out of the way, let's get into it!**

* * *

It was dark by the time I got home, the air a bit brisk as it undid my combed back hair, black strands blocking my vision a little.

I caught a glance at the slip of paper in my hand that contained the numbers of both Izuku and his mother, a precaution I made sure to bring up. To be honest I had no clue how to be a teacher. But it couldn't be that difficult. Midoriya was an intelligent kid, so I had no worries in him not understanding our future lessons.

Walking through a large enough window on the street made my trip home much quicker. Having a connection to The Void had its uses after all.

I walked in through the same mirror I left home with and removed my coat, hanging it on my coat rack. Removing my shoes and rolling up my sleeves, I began preparing dinner. Tying an apron around my waist, I spent no time at all to cook a decent meal for me. It was quite a hectic day after all; first finding out the Symbol of Peace was on a timer, then saving two kids from a villain and finally making one of the said kids my student. Quite the day indeed…

* * *

The next morning came along. It was quite and peaceful like yesterday and as such I did my daily routine.

As I sat on the couch nestled in the porch outside my home, I thought back to what I said to Midoriya the previous evening…

**_(Flashback)_**

_I look to Izuku as we both stood outside of his apartment building, the sky now a growing inky black with the sun setting off in the distance, the rays of dying light blocked by the mountains beyond. "So you remember what to do when you meet All Might tomorrow and after your training with him?", I asked._

_The kid gave a nod as he responded. "Yup! You said to explain to him about you and what you're going to teach me. And then after my training, you would come to find me so we could start our session."_

_Good. It's better than All Might knows what's up between me and our student. No use in keeping Izuku's eventual use of The Void a secret from him if he knows Midoriya quirklesses..._

**_(Flashback End)_**

I felt a weight on my waist and that makes me open my eyes slowly. I see Elizabeth's face in front of me, apparently straddling me. She has a questionable look on her face as her brow is arched. "You feel… different. I can sense it on you. Someone else's scent is etched into you. *sniff* *sniff* And it's most certainly a guy. You don't hang around people long enough for their scent to rub onto you. Something happened?"

I hummed in confirmation. "I met a kid, younger than me. One thing led to another and now he's my student. I'm going to teach him how to use the Void."

Shock and concern engulf Elizabeth's face as she pushes herself off me, allowing me to sit upright. She looks to me with an expression that only conveys if I've grown a second head. "Y-You realize your fucking crazy right? I don't want to know what led to you making this choice but you actually allowing a fourteen-year-old to harness The Void is batshit nuts. Does he know the risks? Did you even warn him of what could happen if he fucks up?!"

"Yes, I did. I told him the dangers of what I'm going to teach him and he accepted my offer anyways. He's determined and he's very intelligent. Those qualities will help him when I tutor him on the other world's use. Besides, why do you care? You literally suck the life out of whoever you screw and eventually kill them. What's he to you?"

The succubus is silent as she stares at me in the eye with concern. "He's quirkless isn't he?" That… struck a chord in me. "He reminds you of-"

"Elizabeth. Shut. Up. You will not mention _him_, got me? You will never mention him under any circumstances.", I ordered sharply, a dark edge in the voice that conveyed how this conversation was over. Eliza pouts but understood not to push it any further than it already was but the fact is the atmosphere around the two was now much heavier than before, cementing the seriousness of talk abruptly ended the talk.

Standing up from my seat, I pull on my trench coat, aggravation in my every movement. It was still early in the day and no doubt Midoriya was headed for school by this time.

Huh. School... something that I don't need anymore I guess…

* * *

I was now currently in the city, wandering about to clear my head and to visit a friend of mine. I always heard that just wandering around a familiar place with no destination was good for you and I'll be the one to say, it's kinda true. It feels good, just walking around places you've been through a hundred times and taking it all in.

But unfortunately for me, that was cut short as I was now chasing after something that _really_ caught my eye.

Here's something about The Void you should know about. Every now and then, the barrier between this world and the other loses strength and if something pushes hard enough, it can cross over and thus leads to unsavory situations, like the one I'm in now. See while I was doing my little wandering, I felt every hair on my body stand on end, one of the signs that the barrier between here and there was broken. Quickly walking towards the source, which gets stronger as I come closer, I come across a condemned building.

The old decrepit structure was taped off, keeping anyone with any sense of rationality to stay out and stay safe. The concrete was old and mottled, vines growing across it. Almost every window was covered with nailed down plywood, windows with no protection were broken and shattered, either by kids using their quirks and rocks or just the forces of nature. Blue paint was cracked and peeling off a majority of the structure and a side of it was apparently collapsed in on itself.

Perfect. So now I've got the very environment to worry about.

Simply bending over and under the caution tape that marked the front door, which was hanging by one rusty hinge, I entered. It was dark and decrepit in the lobby of the once homely four-story building, once a hotel that had, unfortunately, run out of business. Shame really. Place welcomed everyone with a warm, friendly atmosphere. Now it was run down, dark, and dead.

The lobby had plants growing from between the cracked tiled floor, moss overtaking the front desk that had also developed mold in places where the light never hit it. Old wires hung from the open ceiling like choking vines, ready to ensnare and suffocate whatever was in reach. The few slices of the light present were the now noon sun, breaking through the dusty air from the holes and cracks above and breaking into the deathly atmosphere of the place.

Unlike most places, sunlight in such an aging and decaying structure only reinforced the creeping calm. The bleak aura of the barrier's breakage didn't help either.*

I snaked my way past fallen debris and overturned furniture, hoping to find a way up to the other floors as the strength of the break was getting stronger. Luckily found an old stairwell, now left with rusting railings and crumbling cement steps. I avoided putting my hand on the railing and just walked up, my footsteps echoing through the four-story stairwell, a winding pathway to hell on heaven's level.

Getting up the fourth floor, I arrived at the metal fire escape door, where I pushed with all my might. Struggling, the door gave way with a screeching sound, the hinges screaming in apparent agony at being used after so long. I made it to a long hallway, four doors on either side of it with a single-window at the end. The floors were patterned carpet, stained from age and use. The walls were smoothed wood, holes punched through into the rooms beyond and yellowed pictures hung from dying frames. It truly was a depressing look.

I made my way to the last door to my right, careful as to not fall through the no doubt rotten floor. I reached over the old gold doorknob and turned it, a squeak signifying its use. Opening the door, I waded through into the abandoned room and there to the left of the small hall into the living room area, was the break into The Void.

Describing a break to The Void is like describing a festering wound left to be infected. An ugly scar reaching from the floor to the ceiling, eight to nine feet tall, was left there. An ominous change of darker hues of color coursed through the outline the blacker-than-black portal, like a shadowed chameleon in a rage. A liquid seems to spill out in slow drops, it's makeup appearing as if it was made from a starry night sky. A deathly chill seems to overtake the room, frost somehow forming along with the windows and leaving the room in a bluish hue as if an iceberg was formed around the building. Every breath I took was a fog. Every flex of my fingers felt like they were dipped in ice water and fixed into boiled water in rapid succession. I was used to it, so it didn't bother me as much.

What did bother me was the trail that came from the break. Small black imprints were scattered along the floor, always seeming to be in a pair in line. Something did come out of The Void. And only one creature makes tracks that fit those on the floor.

An _Omukade. _A yokai from Japanese folklore. It was a giant centipede big enough to encircle a mountain seven and a half times and was a notorious man-eater but had a weakness to human saliva. The creature's size was exaggerated, the biggest an Omukade can reach is twenty-six feet. But that made them even more of a nuisance as there are extremely agile and speedy. Another thing about them... they're ambush predators…

I leap to the side, dodging a vicious _snap_ of venom-filled pincers. The floor where I was was now splintered wood. A flat, armored head rose up and stared at me with eight black beady eyes. Two fat glossy mandibles clicked against each other with jet black claws dripping with yellow venom. Six-foot yellow antenna twisted in the air, picking my scent with hungry delight. The massive monster's body was holed up in the ceiling of the room, it's the way in a hole in the structure's fleeting drywall. Massive scythe-like legs punctured the floor and walls, each movement sounding like a blade being swung. Three pairs of human-like arms dangled from the beast's lengthy carapace near the head, the limbs armored and jointed like any other insect, except this one had fingers and opposable thumbs which were sharp talons. The colors were a demonic blood red, black patterns and swirls the makings of some natural evolution from another world beyond.

The Omukade stared at me for several minutes, it's head bobbing from side to side like a snake deciding whether to strike or not. It ultimately went on the attack, and I was prepared. Forcing Void Matter onto my arm, I shifted the limb into a straight edge blade made from abyssal darkness. I positioned myself into a stance favoring my weapon of choice.

Spinning on my heel, I swung. With grace, the gargantuan centipede dodged and twisted itself into a more comfortable position before going at me again from the left. I rolled away and tried a different approach. Using The Void, I made a tendril and used it like a bullwhip, cracking it with a thunderous snap at the Omukade's legs. It worked as the monster back off with an audible hiss. Seeing as it's meal was giving it too much of a hassle, the giant centipede decided to go after easier prey as it simply bashes through the rotten floor. And ultimately collapsing the floor and taking me with it.

We drop down to the lobby floor where the resulting dust blocks out my vision and forces me into a coughing fit. I could make out the darker shape of the Omukade as it recovered and crawled away with the speed of a motorcycle. Smashing through the building's side, it didn't waste time in making a break for it and I was quick to go after it.

I ran after it where I caught it crawling down into a manhole.

_'Son of a bitch!'_

If that thing gets into the sewers, then I'll lose track of it. And if it gets to a more populated area…

I sprint with all of my strength, using The Void to give a boost, and leap right as the last of the Omukade's legs disappear underground into the dank tunnels below.

I stop just in front of the manhole and listen the fading echoes of the monster's many legs. Dammit all. Usually I can take care of a problem like this but every now and again I call for some back up…

Pulling out my phone, I go to my emergency contacts and tap the number. Almost instantly I get a response.

"_I must assume you need my assistance?_", a sophisticated voice asks.

"You know me so well Hakamata.", I reply with a forced smirk.

"_What is the situation this time?_"

"I found a Tear in an abandoned hotel on Sokai Street and when I investigated, something already got out. Omukade, in short, a giant centipede that eats people. Damn thing escaped and it's in the sewers."

"_This truly is a problem. Have you contacted the others?_"

"Not yet. You're the first. I'll phone the Izumis' and Gunhead. And Hakamata...hurry. This thing is ravenous predator. We don't have long before it finds a target…", I explain as I quickly jog towards the closest reflective surface.


End file.
